


[Podfic] Beautiful

by Lilian



Series: ALDNT podfics [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, Lightwood Sibling Fluff, M/M, Makeup and Gender, Negative self-image, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Present Tense, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Surprise Makeover (of sorts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Alec, you’ve never wanted to try wearing makeup before?”</p>
<p>What starts as an emergency hickey-covering ends with Alec confronting a lifetime of issues about his appearance. He isn't quite sure how that happens, but Isabelle has her ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353089) by [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/pseuds/nameless_bliss). 



 

 

Length: 46:03

 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2greowc3n41au79/Beautiful_by_nameless_bliss.mp3) (mp3)

 

 

Pre/Post Music: [Light ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egYKkIKqDs)by Sleeping at Last

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you again to nameless_bliss, for letting me podfic this. You are the best. :)
> 
> Dear listener, if you enjoyed, please consider leaving feedback for the author. Or the podficcer. Or both. :)


End file.
